Who should Freddie choose?
by SeddieFan123
Summary: Is Sam falling for Freddie? What happens when Carly falls for him to? find out now
1. Creddie

'Mum!'she called, grabbing her bag and hurrying down the stairs.

'must you come down like a herd of elephants all the time?'her mum asked,gulping the last of her cup of cof-fee.

'its raining'Sam told her. 'Cant i have a lift to school?'

'it`s only ten minutes.'

'More like twenty'Sam grumbled.

'Just keep your hood up and you wont get wet.'She hustled Sam out of the house and in five minutes was walking quickly down the road in the other direction.

Sam made a face at her mum and swung around crossly,heaving her rucksack up on one shoulder. She heard shouts from over the road. She looked around to see two figures waving at her.

Sam watched them as they waited for a gap in the traffic. They ran across the road the second there was a break in the traffic.A couple of cars hooted their horns and Sam glaired at the drivers, making Carly cringe. 'Hi,Sam' Freddie said casually Sam rolled her eyes'Hey,Dork'Sam glanced at Carlys rucksack and laughed.'What`ve you got in there?Rocks?'

'Just books,' 'Carly said awkwardly.

'Same old carly'Sam said.'You're getting to be as brainy as Freddork'

'How come your you're here any-way? It's not as if you care about school.'asked Freddie

'got to be there on the first day,'Sam said with a know-ing look as she came up beside Carly, her hands rummaging through her jacket pockets for something.

Sam stopped and hitched herself up on a low wall.'Hang about, you lot. I'm not facing the first day of school without my daily routine.'

Carly stopped obediently and Freddie came to a reluctant halt, fidgeting with his feet against the paving slabs and improvising a kind of hopscotch .

'we'll be late,'Carly pointed out,shifting her bag about awkwardly on her shoulder.'On the first day. You always get us in trouble, Sam'

'I dont see anyone keeping you here.'Sam shot her a look.'Go on ahead if you like.'Sam walked over to freddie who looked scared she came up behind him lifting up his boxers to give him a wedgie for her daily routine.'Do you feel,better now?'he asked groaning even though he was used to it,by now. Sam nodded in reply.

* * *

Carly wasen't late,even with Sam delaying her. But once they reached school Carly turned to ask Freddie a question

'Freddy,i've been meening to ask you something...Will you go out,with me'Carly watched his reaction,to see what would happen.

Freddie looked at her looking shocked'er sure'he aggreed forgetting Sam was even there.

Sam looked heartbroking so she quickly made an excuse to get away. Sam ran into school running through the corridors,tears streamed down her face'Why am i crying for that nub?'She asked herself.

* * *

Lungging her rucksack into class, she looked around,trying to work out what desks everyone had picked already. Last term she'd sat next to Jonah and Valerie and they had became friends sort of. But now Jonah was sitting with Gibby and Valerie was sitting with Wendy. Sam slid into a seat on the edge of the second row. The boy in the seat next to her looked over as she sat down and then looked away again and Sam pretended not to notace.

Her class teacher,Mrs Briggs,walked in the class,with a hand full of books.

'Nice to see you, Ms. Briggs, or now that I'm back, may I call you Francine?'Sam asked with a smirk.

`You may not,Samantha Puckett'

'She's gonna die,She called me Samantha'whisperd Sam, to the boy next to her.

Authers note: Im gonna have this in chapters so it might be a long this is my first seddie/Creddie Fanfiction so i dont want meen comments i tryed my best with the spelling and Punctuation i know im not much of a speller or that and sometimes my Punctuation is a bit Dodgy but i dont want to get told that over and over again becouse i know anyway please tell me what you think and i`ll get into the Seddie in the next part.


	2. Seddie

Sam made it to second break before she couldn't take it any more. One of the things about having a broken heart was that she diden't think it could be mended.

As soon as the bell rang Sam was out of there and she got to the playground ahead of anyone else. The rain was still going on, but a wind had appeared, blowing in blustery gusts. Looking across the empty playground to the main gates, Sam found herself walking towards them. She diden't even make a real Deci-sion to bunk off until she was through them and walking down the main road towards town. If she'd bunked off first thing in the morning she'd have headed out across the motorway to her den in the woods. But now if she went that way she would most likely run into someone she knew.

The wind whipped past, Casting her mane of tangled hair into her face as she walked.

There was a Catholic church just across the road. Sam wasen't interested in churches, but around the side an iron gate led into a graveyard. She crossed over the road and went through.

The graveyard was empty, the flowers people had planted or left tossing in the winds and the long grass rustling like ghosts. At the far end of the graveyard there were tombs, like little houses for dead people, with pillars and mental door. Ivy grew over the older graves. Sam sup-posed the statues were supposed to be angels, but most of them looked like soppy young men: hoiladay books or harps or flowers. She sneered at them and was turning to go on when a movement caught her eye. Behind the soppy statues was a boy that looked familiar, it was Freddie.

He was looking straight at Sam, with the same calm expression as hers.

'You bunking off as well?'Sam asked, coming to stand in front of him, and Freddie looked sheepish.

'How come Carly isen't with you?'Sam went on as she sat down next to Freddie.

Freddie shrugged and looked away.

'I wanted to be alone for a bit,'admitted Freddie

'Oh'Sam said, surprised.

The wind died down as the afternoon sun crept across the graveyard, and Sam lay on her back looking up at the sky above. The remaining cotton-wool clouds were streaked into streamers by the contrails of aeroplanes and although she could hear traffic on the road beyond the church, it was dim and distant, and all i could think of was, that he belonged with me not Carly.

Sam looked at Freddie, wishing he would open his eyes. Freddie looked at her, and smiled, But before she could say anything, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Sam gasped, she wanted to pull back becouse this was her best friends boyfriend, but she dident instead she kissed him back.

When they parted, Sam looked at him feeling the magic within her, and she was sure Freddie felt it to. But then something accurd to her.

'What about Carly'Sam asked, looking into Freddies brown eyes.

'We dont have to tell her, we can keep it a... secret,' he grinned, and Sam shook her head, was she hearing right, the Freddie she knew wasen't a cheater, at least she thought he wasen't. But Sam couldn't turn him down.

'Ok...Dork' Sam aggreed, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Authers note: Im only making five chapters of this so the end chapter is going to be his Decsision and the fourth chapter will be Carly finding out the third chapter will be more Creddie but through these chapters i want people to tell me who should freddie choose and who ever gets the most votes i will make Freddie choose her.


	3. Creddie: The Date

_**Hey Freddie! w r u.**_

_**Txt bak k**_

_**Carly xoxoxox**_

It was now after school, and Freddies mobile began beeping.

_**My mum took me shopping for Tick lotion b bk soon**_

_**Freddie xoxoxox**_

That was of course a lie, he was with Sam, mainly snogging. Her lips tasted of candy,Suger and chicken.

'Mmm, tasteful,' Freddie, smirked

Sam pushed him hard, making him fall off the bench, he was sitting on.

'Some things, never change' he, muttered

'We better go, we've got iCarly tonight'Sam put out her hand, and Freddie grabbed it, pulling himself up.

They headed to Carlys, together running past lewbert who screamed as they ran.

Sam ran back to lewbert, pushing him off his chair, then ran back to Freddie, who was now outside Carlys apartment.

Sam knocked, and Carly answerd pulling both of them in, looking more than unhappy.

'We're, have you been...,'

Sam was about to respond till she was interupted.

'Never mind, just get into the Studeo'Carly, ran up stairs to the iCarly studeo. Freddie and Sam looked at eachother, before running up the stairs.

'We dont even have time to rehearse' glaired, Carly

'How about we go on a date tonight, that will make you feel better'Freddie, asked watching Sam out of the corner of his eye.

'Fine' aggreed, Carly

Sam, looked realy upset, wishing that there relationship wasent a secret, but Carly would go mentel if she found out.

Freddie picked up his camera,'5,4,3,2...'

'im Carly'

'And, im Sam'

'And, this is iCarly' they both said, Sam was trying her best not to cry, though it was difficult.

_**After the show**_

Carly was getting ready for her date, asking Sam what she should where, and Sam felt like strangling her. Finally they made a decision, and Carly and Freddie left Carlys house, leaving Sam in there with Spencer.

_**At Groovey Smoothes**_

Carly and Freddie enterd, freddie held the door open for her and Carly complamented him in being such a gentleman.

Freddie pulled out her chair, and she sat down. Freddie went to get the smoothes, but all he could think about was Sams upset face.

'Two smoothes, one Strawberry the other Blueberry,'

'Want a beagle' asked, the guy at the counter.

'No, just get me the dam smothes' snapped, Freddie

The man went and got him the two smothes, and came back with them in his hand, placing them in front of Freddies face.

Freddie took them, and went to sit oppisate the strawberry smoothe in front of her, and the Blueberry in front of him.

They bothe began drinking, laughing and talking. Soon it was time to go home, or Freddies mum would freak.

They were walking down the street, soon they got to the apartmant building, walking inside and going to there apartments.

'I had a good time tonight Freddie, we should do it again sometime.'

'Yeah, we should' he, leaned down kissing her before heading into his apartment, and as soon as his door was closed he slid down the door.

'Some men think it's easy juggling two woman who are best friends at the same time, but it's not' Freddie, said to himself.

' I have to choose one, but who. If i pick Carly she will only get grumpy at me one minute, then happy with me the next' he, sighed to himself

'And if i pick Sam, well she will still beat me up and tease me, knowone can change her, but maybe thats what im attracted to.'

'GOD! this is so confusing' he, screamed irratated.


End file.
